


APH【加米】阿尔弗雷德的反省书及马修的回复

by hot_peppermint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_peppermint/pseuds/hot_peppermint
Summary: 旧文AU从各方面来说，阿尔弗雷德都是个小天才……





	APH【加米】阿尔弗雷德的反省书及马修的回复

亲爱的马修，我的好兄弟，首先再次再次的向你表达歉意，我由衷的，真诚的……虽然我依旧不觉得自己犯了什么十恶不赦的重罪，但是写检查？认真的，有严重到这种地步？

好吧，马修，我爱你，我尊重你，如果你真的希望我能从‘把你自己都干了什么好事给写下来’这一行为中弄懂到底是哪里不对，那么我一定会认真对待。现在，让我们从头开始回想，事情要从三天前说起，我的大学教授让我在他和妻子出门度假期间照看一下房子。我想为什么不呢？他住在山上的豪宅里，这个富有的享乐主义者在装潢上花了很多钱。我知道的，那里全都是自动化的先进玩意儿，因为我去过，只要一个遥控机器什么都能打开，电视机，冰箱，车库门，连马桶都装了WIFI，一键冲水。

所以，我马上打电话给你，叫你第二天过来。

现在是暑假，而那房子里有一个游泳池，天哪一个游泳池啊马修！我只需签收教授离开的第二天送来的那个包裹，但却可以把大门钥匙保管到他回来，你能想象吗？一个游泳池，马修，我们能享用一个星期！外加付费电视，按摩浴缸，喷泡泡的加湿器，超劲低音炮幻彩灯光旋转镭射球，舒服到能被它吸住的沙发，还有冰箱里的所有食物！以及，棒上加棒的，你可能还不知道，因为以前的某件事，教授定附近的那家披萨不用付钱，我帮他叫过外卖，真的，不管多少他们都会送来，真的是棒到无话可说！他通常用他家里的电话直接打过去，我想我能应付那里的小弟，我的意思是，只要不是老板亲自接的电话——我猜他肯定也去度假了，我可以让咱俩天天吃免钱的披萨！

你能想象比这更好的事吗，马修？

我能！老兄，这对你有点难度，但对我来说不过是小事一桩，而且我会让它更有趣的。记得我朋友研发的超级果冻粉吗？他一包都没有卖出去所以全都堆在了车库里，于是我开着车把那些滞销品统统拉来，倒在了游泳池里。我早就想在果冻里游泳啦，兄弟，你肯定要说我不切实际异想天开要把一池子水都冻上是行不通的，但是我有所准备，我用强力胶带堵住了出水口，过滤管道，所有乱七八糟的管子，再猜猜我车上还有什么？上次那个被我修好的船引擎！上面还带着螺旋桨！我把那玩意儿架在池边，一拉绳，它哗啦哗啦的就把果冻粉都搅开了，这易如反掌，马修。

于是，这就是你第二天中午来时看到的场景，在夏日蔚蓝的美丽天空下，是满满一池的桃味果冻，粉红色，和你的孚乚头一个颜色，可爱，劲爆……等等，我说到哪儿了？好吧，我一回忆到这儿就浮想联翩，但是让我把你的衤果体先放到一边，我知道自己该干什么，继续自我检讨！

实际上，我觉得我们玩得挺愉快的，果冻一碰就碎了，而且黏糊糊的，但也算是个新颖的体验。然后我累了，因为，这很明显，前一天我在游泳池里捣鼓了一下午，晚上又通宵看连续剧，我理所当然的需要补个觉。

我去二楼那间有水床的房间睡觉，不知道这是不是你生气的原因，但我实在搞不懂，水床还是二楼，你在医院不停朝我嚷的这两样东西究竟是哪里得罪你了？马修，我没睡过水床，只是想去试试看那到底是什么感觉。我觉得自己就迷糊了一会儿，后来才知道你上楼来找我的时候已经凌晨两点了。我可能是睡得死了一些，没有听到手机响，更没有听到电话答录机的声音。但你一躺上来我立即就清醒过来了，你和我都知道，我邀请你不是来过家家的。我有计划，好玩的，好吃的，更重要的是做些让我们俩都开心的事，我觉得就从这张水床开始挺好。我们没试过水床不是吗？这房子里还有许多的，值得我们去探究的床，独立筒的乳胶床垫，老式席梦思，或许还能算上院子里的蹦床？都可以试试，反正我们有的是时间。

多嘴说一句，我觉得蹦床应该挺有意思的。

回到正事上来，检查，我真的在认真的自我反省。我不知道教授给我打过电话，更不会知道他在电话里留了言说他临时取消了度假，明天就回来，这是我的错，我睡死了，什么都没有听到。当时我只想照着自己的计划给我们找点乐子，比如，床上运动？毕竟我睡饱了一时也想不出什么更有趣的事。而马修你却半梦半醒，嘟囔着‘我好像把整座威斯勒山上的雪都铲了’，就陷在床里一动不动了，于是我只好亲自动手脱掉你的裤子。他们总是说，阿尔弗雷德只会顾自己，而实际上我也是有服务精神的，我尽力让你站起来，问题在于你的几把比游泳池里的果冻还要软，它总倒下去，奄奄一息的样子——说真的当时的情况糟糕到我差点就要摁着你的蛋做CPR了。

我努力舞动胳膊，上上下下的试图创造一个美好的夜晚，你却开始发出呼噜声，这难道不值得我生一小会儿的气吗？况且我只是在床上摇摇身体，蹦了几下，我只是想把你弄醒，可能我是用了点力，但一半责任在水床上，是它晃得太厉害了。接着你大叫一声‘不！不要再是果冻了！’，就那样'腾'的一下跳起来从床边的窗户里飞了出去……

对于你扭伤的膝盖我感到很抱歉，但你为什么要跳下去呢？水床摇晃起来是有点像果冻，可这又有什么可怕的？或许我不该叫你来，但我搞不明白……我最初的目的只是为了让你开心，马修，愉快的过几天两人世界，之后再开个派对什么的，让朋友们都过来，我们能放烟花，喝啤酒，我还可以找人来放露天电影……真的，我都计划好了，这本来会是一个完美的暑假，但是……

好吧写到这里，我还是不知道这一次你为什么要这么生气，不过我还是把检查写完了，希望这能让你感觉好些？可能不怎么符合你的要求但看在我确实很真诚的份上，请你不要再生气了。或许我可以帮你买一个星期的早餐，并在和你说话的时候一直露出我那种永远会被原谅狗狗眼神？

马修的回复：

如果你试着在膝盖扭伤无法好好走路的情况下患个急性肠胃炎，外加双臂劳动过度，酸痛到呕吐时连马桶都撑不住差点一头扎进去，或许你就能理解我现在的感觉了。

我确实不该吃游泳池里的果冻，那都是用充满化学物质的池水做的，但当你绝望的看着满满一池子该死的，铲不完的果冻时，你就会产生'哦好的我肯定吃得完'的错觉。

呃……所以你是真的没有想过在第二天教授会回来的情况下要如何处理这池子粉红物质？还是说，你一开始就没考虑过这个问题？

告诉我你要怎么解决这些冲不掉的糊糊？

另外一件事：  
我铲了好几车，阿尔弗雷德，我一个人！

又及：  
我也爱你。

**Author's Note:**

> 没办法，这样的兄弟，只能说值了！


End file.
